


An Invasion of Scientists

by ami_ven



Series: Lantea Fire Station [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Rodney is unusually excited about an upcoming event on Lantea Island.





	An Invasion of Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 294 "invasion"

“Usually you’re not this excited about a social event,” John teased, leaning back against the kitchen cabinet with his mug of coffee.

Rodney scowled. “It’s not a social event, it’s a professional meeting of – Shut up.”

“And I think you might be the only one,” continued John. “Every time I’ve seen Radek lately, he’s always complaining about the ‘invasion of scientists’ coming to disturb his peace and quiet. And I though this shindig was his idea.”

“It is. He’s always going on about cooperation and collaboration and not calling our colleagues morons even when they’re definitely being morons. Apparently, he talks to most of these people all the time, but it’s more productive when they can argue in person.”

John snorted. “Then why are you the one most looking forward to it?”

“It’s not the _conference_ I’m looking forward to. It’s…” Rodney hesitated, then said softly, “That’s how we met. I almost didn’t come, I almost died when Radek’s deathtrap of a lab burned down, but… I met you. And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Me, too,” said John, smiling.

Rodney smiled back, then frowned. “Wait, when have you been talking to Radek? He’s been spending all his time getting ready for this conference, I know he hasn’t been by the fire station.”

“Um…” said John. “I might have gone over to his new lab once or twice to, you know, double-check the wiring and the sprinkler system…”

“You sap,” said Rodney. He crossed the kitchen to rest his hands on John’s hips. “You’re coming with me, right? Because if there’s one thing I’d like better than being smarter than everyone else at this thing, it’s showing up with a hot fireman boyfriend who can do advanced calculus.”

“Never change, McKay,” John laughed and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
